The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of a circular brush of the type possessing two mutually intertwined wire sections serving as a bristle carrier or support, wherein the bristles are fixedly clamped in a helical- or spiral-like fashion between the wire sections.
A circular brush of the previously mentioned type can be fabricated more economically than one where the bristles must be inserted in a number of rows of bores in a bristle carrier or support. What is however disadvantageous with the previously mentioned brush is that the bristles which are fixedly clamped only at the direct region of the brush axis exhibit less support at the bristle ends with increasing diameter of the brush, so that when the brush is used and the bristles are subjected to loads or forces these bristles tend to bend away more easily. Depending upon the use and hardness of the bristles it is therefore not possible to manufacture such circular brush with a random or optionally selected diameter if it is intended to satisfactorily fulfull its function. However, on the other hand, with many fields of use of such type brush there is required a certain minimum diameter.
Hence, for instance, there is known to the art a hair brush of the previously mentioned type, wherein the strength of the bristles is not adequate in all respects due to the relatively large length of such bristles, since the bristles tend to bend out beyond a desired degree when the hair of the user is strongly brushed with such hair brush. Furthermore, such type brush is afflicted with the drawback that the hairs of the user, during curling or turning-in the hairs,-- and for which purpose such circular brush is primarily provided-- tend to wind about the intertwined wires. However, the thus resulting winding diameter is much too small for the contemplated purpose and additionally can lead to clamping of the hairs in the brush.